


Isis - Immortals : Roman & Fate [I]

by Maraudersassylum



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Gods, Immortals, Mythology References, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), original myhtology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudersassylum/pseuds/Maraudersassylum
Summary: An old friend returns back as the time for peace rests on a bluff for Roman for reasons he's unsure of. It happens that he receives an unexpected guess in his path too; one that holds a secret of their own. Still, Roman wants none of it.





	Isis - Immortals : Roman & Fate [I]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Isis here, one of the supposed 4 people that uses this accounts. ( As of now, i'm completely unsure whether they make use of this account or not haha ) I simply write for the sakes of my own entertainment, nothing else. Unfortunately, I do not follow a schedule so i may either update the following week or.. next year really. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it and if you do then Thank you so much! If you don’t then apologies, I’m trying my best to make my work seem nice. 
> 
> ( Unedited )
> 
> !!Warnings!!  
> Mentions of Harm  
> Death

He sat at the edge of bluff with dawn coming around the corner, the peek of light seemed to sour his mood, a contrast from the cheery yells coming from the farmers. Dawn served as a reminder of a new day along with the reminder of his lack of sleep. Though he was an immortal, he still had the basic needs of a human; He was restless, it showed from the bags that hung under his eyes and tousled hair. 

As he sat at the edge of the bluff, his legs were poised so one was crossed over the other. Stirring the warm cup of coffee that he had ordered at the local café on his way here, he glanced at the name written down “Rolan” he read out, how they had managed to misspell such a simple name such as ‘Roman’ he didn’t know. He thought they had done that on purpose to piss with him. Yet again, they had called out customers names only to receive a confused glance back. “Perhaps they were trained to butcher up someone's name.” He took a sip out of cup, the warm liquid easing down his throat. It wasn’t the best but it seemed to do the work of filling his empty stomach and loosening the knots in his throat.

“Roman!” A masculine voice rung out in the air, breaking the silence that roman was enjoying. “Long time no see, dude.” A hand slapped onto Roman’s shoulder, He gave nothing but a shrug and a passive glance at Fate. The same bleached hair that he had seen numerous time throughout the decades seemed to glint under the fading yet still twinkling stars. He lets out a scoff. “You’re getting too accustomed to these terms.” Roman said back in a matter-of-fact tone.

“ ‘Dude’ was introduced back in the seventeen hundreds. It seems as though the Boomers are using the term quite frequently.” Mimicking romans tone. He threaded a hand through his bleached-white hair, pushing it back. Though he could feel it, he simply chose to ignore it and sat down beside Roman at the bluff. Roman needed his privacy and fate knew that, but he wasn’t here to fully torment, in his words, His ‘best friend’. 

Roman shot him another one of his passive glances before taking another down at his coffee, the wind had cooled the liquid down. ‘Hope it won’t get too cold before Fates plague’ Roman scoffed, it seemed like Fate knew what he had said despite keeping it entirely to himself. Fate nudges at Romans leg with his own then brought one up so that his knee was levelled with his chest, Fate wrapped his arms around the leg and leaned forward. “Don’t you appreciate it, Roman?” He was referring to the rising sun. At first fate didn’t understand as to why he could hate something that brought light until he had seen the terrors that tormented Roman worst than Fate does to him. 

“No.” A short and gruff reply came out of the Lone immortals lips, he knew that Fate knew as to why he disdained Dawn. “What are you here for, Fate.” The faster he got what he had in mind out the faster Fate would leave his presence. 

“Certainly not one of my 'Tormenting', I’ll assure you that.” Fate laughed, it soon died down as it was met by an awkward silence. “Of course.” He sighed, displeased yet unsurprised at romans lack of bantering. 

“I’m sat here at the edge of the bluff, are you going to push me off?” Roman asked the male that seemed to want Roman to break and snap at him, “What are you going to do.” He asked yet again as Fate hadn’t replied to his question.

"Fate?"

“Stand up.” Fate commanded, his tone wasn’t harsh like those in the military but it held clear authority. He unwrapped his arms on the hold that it had on his legs and stood up with utmost grace. Dusting his pants he waited for Roman to follow his orders. Surprising him, Roman followed and stood up. Both of them were about the same height, with Roman only being an inch taller than Fate.

“Hold out your hands, palms facing up.” And so he did. As the sun slowly rose, it casted a soft glow on the surface, those who hide in the shadows now forced delve deeper into the darkness. From this distance, Fate could see all the small blemishes that Roman had; the faded battle scars, Roman has a particular scar on his nose that Fate will always seem to remember and will continue to remind Roman until Dawn has its final show. He had his share of laughs because of the story and though he didn’t show it, Roman did too. 

“Close you’re eyes, Roman.” Roman held a skeptical look in his eyes, he knew Fate for a long time but did he trust him? Even Roman wasn’t sure on that. ‘I am to let history repeat itself or not,’ Roman told himself. Closing his eyes, his eyelashes fluttered against his high cheekbones. Fate grew silent, this made Roman inpatient. “Hurry,” Roman Ushered, nothing came back in response. His mind trailed back to his coffee, how it must cold by now. That was enough to have Roman get off guard as he felt a sharp sting on his right palm and an arm pressed over his eyes, “Keep them shut,” Fate ordered in which Roman growled back in response. 

Removing his hand from where it was over Romans eyes, Fate got to work as blood was already pouring out. He tucked back in the silver dagger and worked his magic, as he felt a chill run down his right arm and onto his palm. Roman would mirror the same feeling on his right arm, the cool chill that they both felt soon turned into a feeling of what felt like ten-thousand needles. Roman winced but Fate stayed unbothered as soon the stinging would become numb. Roman did not know it but this caused the blood that poured out of his palm to become dark as coal. All Roman had in mind was the continuous whirling of the winds, but the winds weren’t real, they were in his head for Fate caused it. He felt bad for the bond he was about to do to Roman despite his obvious annoyance shone to Fate. Roman was a good guy, he just didn’t know how to show affection. Roman was a literal cursed child, cursed at birth to bring upon bad luck onto others. It was no guarantee that Roman won’t hate him after this, if he hadn’t already that is. 

Fate looked at Roman, to the eyes he looked to be around 24 years of age but reality was that, Roman was over 5 millennials old. In Romans words ‘We aren’t living anymore, We’re acting to survive.’ The other immortals seemed to agree on his words, though they could go to a realm destined for them. Roman was restricted from the realm for an extra millennia, but the others gave assistance or company to Roman whenever they could. 

“Forgive me, Roman.” As he said those lines, he took out the same blood-stained silver dagger and went to slit his throat, however Roman had opened his eyes and grabbed Fates wrist. “No,” He rasped out, feeling lightheaded by the circle that Fate had casted around them. “Why must you do this?” He growled out, though it came out weak. 

“Forgive me.” He pushed away Romans grip from his wrist and punctured it through Romans chest, the blade cutting through the layers of clothing he had on. Roman gasped out, blood the shade of coal poured out of his chest. Looking down through weak eyes, he raised a hand to it and chocked out as he saw black instead of red. “What?” He fought against the faint feeling, he didn’t want to feel this again. He had thought Fate was going to bring him back to the same deities that had brought him down here. He looked up at Fate, beginning to feel his legs give out. 

“I’m sorry.” Fates usual expression of warmth was now replaced with a Stoic expression on his face, he had to do it for reasons he wouldn’t share due to an agreement with immortals. In this case, a sorry meaner nothing. Fate was sending him back once more to death, it would take him 5 years to get back in mortal time. As Romans legs gave out on his weight, Fate was quick to catch him by his arms. The dagger was still plunged deep within his chest, it nudged against his own. Letting Roman fall down, he felt a whirl behind him.

“I didn’t expect you to do it so soon, good job.” Death applauded, approaching the tall male and the fallen ‘corpse.’ 

“I had to do it by Dawn, i had not expected Roman to be here so soon.” Fate informed, crouching down to flip Romans body over, he then pulled out the dagger that was in his chest. “Did you all have an agreement for me to do the dirty work so he could hate me more?” Fate spoke out, glancing back at the lady that emanated a dark energy. To mortals she would simply be called “witch,” but to others who are a bag of bones and Deities, She’s Death.

“You’re too silly Fate.” She waved a manicured hand around, dismissing his question. “Now give me the body.” Death didn’t bat an eye at Romans fallen body for reasons she couldn’t say, and that intrigued Fate. 

“Look at him.” Fate teased for which Death narrowed her eyes at him. She clenched her jaw and walked closer to them, “No. Now give me the body.”

“What’s the reason as to why you won’t look at a fallen corpse.” He stood up, going over to where Death stands. He towered over him but she didn’t cower down, instead she matched his energy with her own. 

“Laos,” She steps back, breaking eye contact from Fate as she was no longer in the mood to continue on with the exchange of comebacks. She walks towards Romans body and picked him up with no amount of difficulty. She looked back at Fate, looking him straight in the eyes before the shadows surrounded them. The air near them felt hot which gave the signal for fate to step back, a crackle was heard in her place and there appeared a small flame once the shadows scattered away from them. 

“I’ll see you soon, my friend.” He nodded at the small flame and walked over to the edge of the Bluff, sitting down with his feet hanging off the edge with one crossed over the other, Romans now cold coffee beside Fate. The sun had risen high up in the sky, it beamed down on Fate. His bleached-white hair glinting under its hot gaze.


End file.
